Maiden of the Stars
by Nightstars88
Summary: what if Lucy had a secret about her past? What if Natsu wasn't the first real friend she ever had? can Natsu save her from her from the past or will she loss herself to the darkness that haunts her?
1. Prologue

**All rights go to the creator of Fairy Tail Hiro!**

Prologue

_A blonde child runs through the forest looking for shelter, a safe place to reminder her that she still had someone to love her, someone that still wanted her. With tears in her eyes she finally found what she was looking for, a cave, this cave held more meaning than anything in her young life. Within this cave held memories, memories of her mother, the magic they shared but more importantly her grandfather who taught her everything about magic along with mother. Her grandfather was not just any man but a dragon, a dragon black as the night sky but when the light shine on his scales they held a golden hue that reminded her of the stars. The blonde ran deep within the cave looking for her grandfather, Tsuki, she yelled for him. Until she realize she was alone in the world, her mother was gone, her father didn't care for her anymore, and now her grandfather the only other person that loved her was nowhere to be found. As she slid down the cave walls sobbing, her emotions beginning to swirl little by little her magic energy was releasing, and she was falling until the darkness, planning to never come back into the light until…_

_A warm small hand was placed on her shoulder she quickly turned her head and saw a young boy around her age with dark brown hair, what caught her attention was his sea blue eyes that held kindness. The young boy spoke, "why are you crying? A pretty face like yours shouldn't be crying." The blonde girl stares into his eyes for a moment before finally speaking, "but mother is dead, father doesn't love me anymore, and Tsuki is nowhere to be seen. I'm all alone now." She starts to cry again, the young boy quickly brought her into his arms rocking gently before whispering, "You're not alone anymore, and you have me now. So smile for me." The blonde girl lets out a small giggle before she smile and that smile made the world stop and it was brighter than any star in the night sky. The young boy smiled a toothy grin, "So are you going to tell me your name?" the young blonde held a small blush that cover her cheeks before looking at the young boy. She smiled and said, "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. What's your name?" The young boy step back and bowed, "Well Miss Heartfilia, my name is Kanja Luna." Lucy giggle at Kanja bowing at her, "don't call me Miss Heartfilia call me Lucy. We are friends right?" Kanja laughed at Lucy before answering, "Okay I won't call you that, and since we are friends I'll call you Lulu." Kanja gave Lucy a toothy grin that she couldn't help but smile. "Of course, you're my first friend!" They laughed and talked for hours in the cave before long it was getting dark. Lucy began to get depress because she knows that she would have to leave her new friend Kanja. He notice Lucy's change in emotions, then he watched her rise from sitting next to him to say goodbye, Kanja quickly grab her wrist, "Where are you going Lulu?" Lucy smiled sadly before turning her eyes down, "I have to go back to my house before the maids start looking for me." Kanja had this strange feeling within him telling him that he didn't want this blonde girl to leave his sight; he wanted her with him smiling. He looked at her before he spoke, "Lulu don't leave stay with me, I miss you already and you haven't even left." he frown, Lucy smiled gently at him before she pulled him into a hug. She pulled away and held out her pinky, he gave her a confused look Lucy signed before explaining, "Wrap your pinky around mine, this is a promise to always be friends and to always to be there for each other, also to see each other again." Kanja smiled as he wrapped his pinky around hers, "Okay it's a promise but we will see each other again, tomorrow in fact!" Lucy smiled before pulling him until another hug, she whispered, "Thank you."_

_From that day on Lucy and Kanja where always together having adventures, she even met his sister Sofia. They were each other's happiness, family, and protectors. But little did they know they would be ripped apart, and Lucy would find herself falling into the darkness. _

_"__Kanja no!"_

_"__Lucy run NOW! And don't look back!"_

_Magnolia_

Lucy woke up from her nightmare that's been hunting her for two years will nine if you count the time gap, with tears in her eyes she softly whispers, "Kanja."


	2. Behind that Smile

**I do not own copyrights to hiro** **Chapter 1: Behind that smile** It's been a couple weeks since Lucy woke up crying from her nightmare, the guild never notice behind her smile that held pain and sadness more than they ever realize. Lucy had learned a long time ago to put on a bright smile to hide her sadness. Everyone in the guild knew she had mother who passed when she was very young and father ignored her for years before turning a new leaf but it was during their time on Tenrou Island, he passed before they could fix their relationship. Now Lucy just has her friends in Fairy Tail who brought her a new type of happiness. A part of her felt guilty about never really telling them who she really was but the fear in the back if her mind always stopped her. She even had Gildarts promise not to tell everyone that they knew each other. He was hesitant at first, even went as far to try to talk to her about what happen to "them" but one look in my eyes told him she wasn't ready. With understanding nod he let the topic drop until she was ready but he could see that she was blaming herself and it was eating away her light. Natsu Natsu has always been close to Lucy, at first he didn't understand what made him want to always want to be with her. But as time went on, they started to get to know each other and that's when he realize after all this time Lucy's smile wasn't her "true" smile but just a mask to hide her emotions. When he first notice he wanted to find out why but when he decide to ask her, he stopped because the moment he saw her in the apartment alone thinking she looked like she was going to falling into thousand pieces. He quickly changed the subject to bring her out of whatever darkness she was trying to run away from. From that day on he decided he will wait until she was ready to let him help light her way out of the darkness she held deep within her heart. Lucy Team Natsu just came back from week long mission and Lucy's nightmare seem to be coming back more frequently, sometimes she would wake up screaming and crying but other times she just wouldn't sleep. The one thing she noticed was whenever her pink-hair partner was sleeping next to her that nightmare never came. It was like he was catching her before she fell into the darkness that held the bad memories of her past. To her it felt like he somehow knew he had to protect her from the darkness that he didn't know was there, and she was grateful to him. She smiled at the thought about how they met, how she was content about run away from the darkness within her heart. Out of nowhere the pink-hair fire dragon slayer came crashing into her life lighting her darkness in her heart. Some moments she'll found herself smiling just thinking of the fire dragon slayer that's always protecting her. "Luce! You weirdo what are thinking about that you're smiling for no reason?" Natsu lean in close to Lucy's face. Lucy broke from her trance to find Natsu within inches of her face grinning. Her face turn beet red from the closest of Natsu's face to hers she 'eep' before pushing him away. "Natsu, you're too close and what's wrong with me smiling is my smile that ugly that I shouldn't smile?" Natsu gave Lucy a toothy grin before answering her question. "Lucy you wouldn't answer me and no you don't have an ugly smile it's pretty." Natsu whisper the last part before quickly pulling his scarf to cover his blushing cheeks. He quickly pulled Lucy into the guild before he embarrassed himself more in front of Lucy. Lucy giggled at the fire dragon slayer seeing his antics was cute, she realize she held some feeling for him but she is always scare to let him into her heart. As she made her way to her best friend Levy, Natsu made his way to pick a fight with Gray. At the Bar Mirajane seeing the looks that Natsu shared only to Lucy, she decided enough was enough they obviously liked each other but something was holding them back. She was determined to make them a couple even if she had to lock them in one of Freed's rues. Mira thinking of a way to find what feelings Lucy held for the fire dragon slayer she finally thought of a way not only to help Natsu and Lucy but also to help the other couples in the guild. She quickly scanned the guild for the red-haired re-equipped mage, and spotting her eating her strawberry cake at a table by the window. Mira called Erza over to the bar to talk about the plan to help the couples of Fairy Tail. Erza looking at Mira questionably, "Yes Mira is there a problem?" Mira just lightly laughed at the re-quipped mage before turn to on a devilish smiled to the red-hair mage, "Erza I think it's time to help the couples of Fairy Tail come together, enough is enough I want everyone to be happy!" Erza was taken back with Mira excitement before signing at the match-maker of Fairy Tail. "Mira I know you mean well but don't you think we should let things happen naturally?" Mira grin at Erza ready to blackmail her if needed so she can help her with her plans to become successful, "Erza. Erza. Erza you wouldn't want the guild to know that you go off without anyone knowing just to meet your special guest, now would you?" Erza blushed knowing she was being blackmail but didn't want her secret to be let out so she quickly agree to whatever Mira's plan may be. Mira smile triumphantly, "Good I decided we will have a sleepover with all the girls at Fairy Hills, to find out how they see their love interest and hopefully have everyone come together with some convincing of course." Erza sighed the idea wasn't bad so it could be interesting so she agreed. Mira smiled before calling all the girls to the bar to tell them about the sleepover. Lucy and Levy were talking and giggling about their latest book they read before they could get more into their conservation they heard Mira called them over all the girls to the bar. She also heard Erza add, "No boys at the bar a less you what to punish. Understood?" All the boys quickly nod their heads and backed away from the bar to sit at the tables. But little did the girls know three dragon slayers were listening to the whole conservation. Mira smiled sweetly before announcing the big secret from the boys, "We are having a sleepover tonight at Fairy Hills 7pm sharp. We are going play games and have fun without any boys." Erza quickly added, "Every girl must attend the sleepover no excuses. Understood?" All the girls quickly nodded not wanting to feel the wrath of Erza or Mirajane. Lucy's mood changed quickly after hearing about the sleepover, she didn't want the others to know she was having nightmares. She agreed to meet the girls at Fairy Hills. She walked to the guild doors but once she was outside she quickly ran home with fear quickly flooring her heart. Lucy slammed the door to her apartment before sliding down the door to the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and began to cry fearing her past will be relieved to everyone. The bad memories that still haunt her dreams started to rush back but before she fell into the darkness a crash near her bedroom window jolt her out of the darkness. There was only one person that climbs through her window; she smiled sadly quickly wrapping away her tears she whispered, "Natsu." Natsu Natsu being a dragon slayer he heard everything about being a sleepover at Fairy Hills but girls only. He smiled mischievously and it seems he wasn't the only dragon slayer thinking the same thing. Before he could join in the conservation about the guys sneaking in on the girl's sleepover, he looked at Lucy's face and saw her eyes spirally into the darkness. She quickly made her way out of the guild. Natsu follow her to make sure she made it back to her apartment when he reach her apartment smelt salt and hear sobbing, _Lucy's crying,_ he thought. He quickly made his into the apartment, he saw Lucy trying to hide the fact she was crying. He felt a pain in his heart knowing Lucy was hiding her pain for him but quickly try to brighten her mood. "Hey Luce what are you cooking for dinner tonight. Happy and I love when you cook for us." He let out a smile hoping he helped lighten her mood. Lucy laughed at Natsu's requested before answering him, "Sorry Natsu tonight you and Happy will have fend for yourselves. We girls are having a sleepover at Fairy Hills. I know, you boys should do something together for male bonding without fighting." Lucy smiled sweetly at Natsu that nearly stopped his heart from beating. He put on a pout answering her stubbornly, "Aww come on Luce you know you rather spent time with Happy and I." Lucy let out a laugh before running to hug Natsu and whisper into his chest, "Thank you Natsu but I promise the girls I will spent the night with them. I promise to make it up to you." Natsu held her tight before finally answering her back, "okay Luce I will hold you to that promise." Lucy giggled while pulling away from their hug, "Okay Natsu, you better get out of here so I can get ready for the sleepover with girls. Promise you won't do anything stupid just because I'm not around." Natsu walked over to the window before turn around giving Lucy a toothy grin, "I promise Luce, have fun tonight with the girls, and I'll see you tomorrow at the guild." He began walking to the guild, he starting thinking he was going to need help. He wanted Lucy to open up to him so he can help her with whatever darkness she is running from. Lucy is special to him and I knew she was the one chosen to be his other half. He was determine to make her happy and smile her "true" smile not the smile she hides behind but her real one. The only person who could help and understand the need to protect Lucy from her darkness was the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel. 


	3. A Dragon's Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

At the guild

Natsu walked straight to the guild needing to talk Gajeel, as soon as he walked through the doors a blue ball of fur flew straight to him.

"Natsu where have you been I was looking for you. Where is Lushi, is she making fish tonight?" Happy quickly ask Natsu

Natsu laugh as he pull him off his shoulder to talk to Happy, "I'm sorry little buddy, I went to check on Lucy. She's going to have a sleepover with the girls tonight so she can't make dinner for us." Natsu smiled sadly at Happy

Happy grin at his foster father before teasing him about Lucy. "You lliiikkee her! Why don't you tell Lucy already, I know you want to?"

Natsu was taken back by Happy's question he whisper so only Happy can hear his answer, "I'm going to tell her Happy, but I just need to make Lucy smile before I tell her how I feel." Happy was shocked that Natsu realize his feelings without needing help but he was surprise by his last statement.

"Natsu what do you mean make Lucy smile, she is always smiling she even looks like a sun fish when she does." Natsu laughed a bitterly before patting Happy on the head, "Don't worry little buddy I'm going to talk to Gajeel about it, why don't you go with Carla and Wendy." Happy yelled "Aye sir!" before flying to Wendy and Carla but he wondered what Natsu meant.

Natsu

He made his way to the iron dragon slayer; the fellow slayer was sitting at the far corner of the guild eating iron. Natsu sat in front of him, "Yo metal face I need to talk to you."

The iron dragon slayer was shocked to see such a serious express on the fire dragon slayer. "What do you want Salamander we have to get ready for the girl's sleepover?" Gajeel growl back.

Natsu lean over the table to whisper, "it's about mates…'' Gajeel quickly shot a look of surprise to the dense pink-hair slayer, he laughed "gihi" Gajeel recover quickly to answer Natsu's statement, "What do you know about mates Salamander?"

Natsu smile mischievously, "well metal face I think I found my mate and I need your help."

Gajeel grin at Natsu, "Okay what do you mean you think you found your mate? Is it bunny-girl or your childhood friend Lisanna?" Natsu was shock that Gajeel figure out about his potential mates.

"That's the problem I think Lucy is my mate but I don't know what's she hiding from me, it hurts deep within my chest. Then there is Lisanna who grew up with me, I know everything about her. I was even depressed when I thought she was dead but there just something about Lucy that pulls me to her." Natsu signed

Gajeel nod his head in understanding the fire dragon slayer's problem, "Let me ask this who makes your heart skip a beat, who makes you stop breathing with a single laugh, and who makes you want to be a better person? More importantly who is the one you want happy more than anything to this world? "

Natsu smile then looked at the iron dragon slayer straight in his red eyes, "Lucy."

Gajeel laughed, "Gihi, if you know bunny-girl is your mate what do you need my help for?" Natsu smile quickly turn to a frown, "There is something Lucy is hiding and making her sad. Every time I think she is happy she gets pull in by the darkness in her heart. I feel so helpless I don't know what to do."

Gajeel was surprise that Natsu was able see Lucy's true emotions when everyone else couldn't. He decided to tell Natsu the story Metalicana told him about mates.

"Listen Salamander I will tell you what Metalicana told him about mates…."

_Come here brat I have something important to tell you. Young Gajeel made his way to the iron dragon, "what do you want stupid dragon!" The iron dragon rolled his eyes at his young son acting tough, "I'm going to tell you about a dragon's heart and why it's so important to protect it." The young dragon slayer sigh but listen his father story. _

_"__Gajeel there will be a time when you find someone so important to you that the thought of them being sad or hurt will rip you apart. This person is known as your mate, you will meet them in the so most surprising places. Your mate will be the one to hold your heart. She will make you complete in so many ways, you won't be able to live without her because she is your heart. Without a heart you are not whole, if she were to die so will you because you can't go on without her."_

After Gajeel finish telling his story about mates he looked at Natsu, "Didn't Igneel tell you about mates?"

Natsu laughed at the memory the fire dragon tell him about mates, "He told me the same thing that Metalicana told you. But that's even more reason why I have to know what Luce is running away from. I have a feeling that it has something to do about with her past and it scares her." Gajeel felt bad for the fire dragon slayer, he has always seen Natsu and Wendy as younger siblings.

Gajeel spoke to Natsu in an understanding tone, "That's why we are going to spy on the girls at their sleepover so we can better understand them. The way you're picking up on bunny-girl's emotions tells me you're in stage one of claiming your mate."

Natsu gave Gajeel a toothy grin, "You're right metal face I'll find out what is making Lucy sad tonight. And I think your right about me being on stage one of claiming Lucy as my mate, but the stage isn't complete until Lucy accepts me as her mate."

Before the dragon slayers talked more about mates the other boys in the guild gather around the table. They came up with a plan to sneak into the girl's sleepover without being caught. Little did the group of boys know a young female dragon slayer was listening to their whole conservation?

Wendy

Wendy and the two exceeds where siting at the table talking before Happy came flying to them with a look of excitement on his face. Wendy turn to Happy, "Happy what's wrong?" Happy looked at Wendy before answering her, "Natsu finally realize his feeling for Lucy, but he went to talk to Gajeel about it and I don't know why." Happy quickly frown feeling hurt. Wendy smiled a devilish smile before turning her head towards the older dragon slayers. Carla pick up on Wendy's smiled.

"Wendy do you know what they are talking about?" Carla spoke with curiosity

Wendy turn to the three exceeds, "They are having male bonding time but they should think before talking in the guild knowing there is another dragon raise slayer in the guild." Wendy mischievously smiled.

Happy and Lily sweat drop knowing that smile and what that smile meant since they have seen that smile on their own partners' faces. Happy turned to Lily, "Wendy isn't as innocent as she seems maybe its dragon slayer thing." Lily agreed with Happy about Wendy.

Wendy seeing the other boys leave Gajeel and Natsu alone, as they too were about to leave she quickly called them over to her table? Gajeel and Natsu walked over to Wendy's table.

"What do you want squirt, Salamander and I have some business to take care of," Gajeel quickly responded

Natsu nodded his head, "Hey Wendy is it something important because metal face is right."

Wendy smiled, "Well I need to talk to you about a problem can we go to Natsu's house before the sleepover it's really important."

Both older slayers were taken back by the blue-hair slayer but Natsu agreed. They walked to Natsu's house but as soon as they enter the house Wendy turned, "I know all you boys are planning to sneak into the sleepover but that's not what I want to talk about."

As soon as those words left Wendy's mouth the older slayers fell to the floor from shock. Natsu recovered, "h-how did you know?" Wendy gave them a devilish grin, "Did you forget I'm a dragon slayer too, so I have the same abilities as you." Gajeel quickly responded, "Damn I forgot about that, but you said that's not what you want to talk about. Then what do you want to talk about."

Wendy sat on the couch, "Simple I'm going to tell you what Grandine told me about mates, and what you have to understand about your mates."

The older slayers felt their whole world just stop at the sky dragon slayer's words but they just nodded their heads.

Smiling sweetly at her "brothers" stupidity, "Grandine told me the same thing your dragon's told you about a dragon's heart but there is more to it than that."

_Wendy dear come here I have to finish telling you about a dragon's heart. A young Wendy made her way to her mother; she sat down waiting to hear her mother's story. "Wendy as I told you the story male dragons will tell their children but I'm going to tell you what makes females so different from the males. There once was a dragoness with the bluest scales, they were blue as the ocean and she was the dragon of the water. She once had a mate the dragon of thunder but war rip them apart she lost her mate that day and she was never the same. Until the dragon of ice came into her life, he was able to piece her broken heart. They form a bond like no other because he was able to stand by her side until she was ready to expect him as her mate. That day came when she realize that she no longer cry for her past mate, the ice dragon saw within her blue eyes there was hope and light. On the dragoness neck form a mark as white as snow a dragon encircling and snowflake and on the ice dragon's neck there form a blue dragon encircling a water droplet. The dragoness was able to find love again and within that love she was able to become stronger because of the bond she shared with her new mate." A young Wendy awe after hearing such a wonderful story about love, she admired the dragon of water. She turned to her mother, "What were the dragons' names in the story and what does it have to do with a dragon's heart?" The sky dragon smiled sweetly at her daughter before answering, "Well my little Wendy I don't remember the ice dragon's name but the water dragoness name was Sapphira she was a dear friend of mine. The point of this story is that just because you lose someone dear to you doesn't mean you let yourself fall into the darkness. There will always be someone to protect you from your own demons if you allow them within your heart." Young Wendy smiled at her mother, "I hope I can meet her one day." The sky dragon smiled at her daughter knowing this little girl will always be loved._

Natsu looked at Wendy understanding her story but not seeing what that has to do with him. Wendy seeing the confusion on his face so she decided to answer his unspoken question.

"Natsu the point of the story was to tell you just because you don't know everything about Lucy doesn't mean she doesn't trust you. Whatever she is running from it doesn't mean she needs you less it means she needs you more than she realizes. Lucy has had a hard past but whatever is taking her light from her eyes, just be there to light her darkness. Natsu trust me when I say this, she will open up but the question you have to ask yourself is will you accept all of her the good and the bad." Wendy smiled sweetly at Natsu.

"I think whatever Luce is running from I can protect her from it and the darkness that's within her heart I will be there to light her way, I'm fire dragon slayer after all." Natsu smiled.

After the three dragon slayers talked, Wendy promise she wouldn't tell the other girls about the boys coming to the sleepover. She wanted her "brothers" to claim their mates and she knew that the sleepover will gave them the courage to tell them their feelings they held for them.


	4. Getting ready for the sleepover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

When Natsu left Lucy's apartment she decided to pack a bag then figuring she might as well take nap before heading to Fairy Hills. But little did she know her fears will hunt her dreams, to bring her falling into the darkness once more.

Spirit World

Aquarius and Cancer have been watching over Lucy over years after what happen to "them." They feel Lucy wanting to fall into her darkness but every time she begins to fall the fire dragon slayer is always there to light the darkness. Aquarius turn to Cancer, "You know she can't keep running she needs to let the pink-hair idiot know who she really is. I know you can feel her power wanting to be set free again." Cancer signed, "I know I feel her slipping her magic energy can't be contain any longer it will kill her before she even opens up to him. But I also know if she lets him in he will accept her past."

As both spirits watch their master feeling her pain that they knew all too well of. They didn't realize the other spirits of Lucy were confused of the darkness Lucy was running away from. Gemini wanting to know what the two spirits knew about their sweet master, so they change into Lucy to recollect her memories and what they saw tears quickly began to swell up. Loke watching the three spirits after seeing the express shown on their faces he realize there is more to Lucy's past then he thought. Before he could ask Cancer and Aquarius he felt fear from Lucy as he was going to check on her Cancer quickly went to the human world to help Lucy.

Lucy's Apartment

_Lucy found herself tied up and low on magic energy, next to her were her friends, Kanja and Sofia. Lucy was capture by a dark guild after dragon slaying powers; they torture her for three days because she wouldn't tell them where Kanja and Sofia were but Kanja found her. She wished he never came after her, she had to watch them be torture right in front of her and she was powerless to do anything. Kanja give her a look that everything was going to be alright. Then all Lucy saw was red she let out a loud scream and she was falling into the darkness._

Cancer quickly went to the human world to pull Lucy from her nightmare when he reached her she release blood screeching scream. He quickly ran to her bed shaking her to wake her up.

"Ebi! Wake up it's just a dream come back." Cancer urgently said.

Lucy snapped from your nightmare and began to cry, Cancer quickly brought his young master into his arms rocking her gently. In between sobs he heard his master, "Cancer it's all mine fault if I never left with them they will still be here. Kanja would still be here with me and Sofia would still be watching over us." Cancer listen to his master cry he waited for Lucy to stop crying. He pull Lucy away so she could look into his eyes, "Ebi, it was never your fault they loved you more than anything. Kanja if he had the chance to do it again he would because he loved you. But you can't keep torturing herself it's been two years, nine if you count Tenrou Island. You have met people who love you; you even met Natsu through your journey. I can say this about the dragon slayer he makes you happier than I've seen you in a long time. Please stop blaming yourself." After a moment Lucy began to take in Cancer's words of comfort in a way he was right about meeting people who care for her especially Natsu but, she doesn't know if she will be able to forgive herself. Cancer feeling Lucy relax he step back, "Ebi it's time to head to your sleepover please remember what I said Aquarius and I will be watching over you. Be safe ebi." With a poof of golden smoke Cancer return to the spirit world.

Outside Magnolia

Gildarts was walking through the forest trying to clear his head also to try to keep himself from crashing the girl's sleepover. He had two reasons to want to be at the sleepover one his daughter Cana was going and two Lucy he was worry about her. He knows Lucy needs time to open up about her past but he could see herself blaming was killing her. Part of him wanted to tell Natsu what was going on with Lucy so he could help her. He also knew Lucy had to be the one tell him and all he could do was watch over the blonde celestial mage. Lucy wasn't the only one blaming herself, he blamed himself too, _if I was there I could have save them,_ he thought. Lost in thought loud movement within the brushes broke his train of thought and he quickly enter fighting stance.

"Who's there show yourself now and you won't get hurt!" Gildarts yelled

The movement stopped but than a hooded figure with two exceeds revealed themselves from the brushes.

"Well old man you haven't changed at all after these past ten years but I think your magic is rusty. You didn't even realize I froze your feet to the ground." The hooded figure smirked at Gildarts.

The purple exceed flew on top of the hooded figure head while the grey exceed flew to Gildarts looking at his feet. The Gray exceed turned to the hooded figure, "I don't think he remembers us maybe Lulu isn't here." the exceed frowned

Then the purple exceed nodded in agreement, Gildarts trying to recover from shocked, "Who are you?"

The hooded figure laughed quietly while removing their hood to show their face. There reveal a girl with long wavy brown hair but what caught his attention was her eyes they were blue as the ocean. Gildarts was taken back, "Sofia." He whispered while falling to his knees. Sofia step in front of Gildarts but before she could say anything Gildarts pulled her into a teary hug. They held on to each other thinking it was all a dream. After moment Gildarts pulled back to look into Sofia's blue eyes, "How are you Sofia, is this real. Does Lucy know you're alive?"

Sofia wiping away her tears ready to tell Gildarts her story as she told her story Gildarts felt angrier and sadness for what the three had to go though. When Sofia reached the end of her story, "No Lulu doesn't know I'm alive, I've been looking for her for three years. Do you know where she is, is she okay?" Sofia asked worriedly.

Gildarts signed, "Lucy found her way to Fairy Tail but as how she doing you're going to have to see for yourself."

Sofia nodded her head, "Okay old man I will see her but I want to join Fairy Tail so the four of us can be together again."

The five of them walked through the forest heading to guild so they can speak with the Master. As they were walking Sofia picked up the scent of strawberries and vanilla.

"Lucy." Sofia whispered

At the guild with the boys

Natsu has finally admitted out loud his feeling for Lucy to Happy. He also talked to Gajeel about the feeling his get from Lucy. Both dragon slayers have agreed that Wendy is not as innocent as she may seem. Gajeel and Natsu were picking up where they left off but the stages before claiming your mate. Then lighting dragon slayer, Laxus grabbed Natsu by the scarf and Gajeel by the collar, while dragging them towards the Master's office ignoring their yells of protects. Behind the three male dragon slayers was Gray who was unconsciously stripping of his clothes again. A surprise visitor Jellal was deep in thought of a red-hair mage. Elfman was muttering things about being a man. Romeo and Freed were being teased by Bixlow and his babies about liking a sky dragon slayer and a white- hair she devil mage. While the other boys just follow them laughing at their antics.

Laxus stopped in front of his grandfather's cabin to push Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal while the other boys stand watch. As the boys enter their Master's office they saw magazines everywhere of nude girls, _perverted old man,_ they all thought.

Master Makarov looked up from his magazine to look at the looked of disgusted face the boys were giving him. He quickly tried to hide the magazine while coughing before turning his attention to the young men standing in his office.

"Well boys what do I owe this surprise visit?" Makarov coughed uncomfortably

Laxus looked over at the boys when he thought of an idea on how to get the information they needed from his grandfather. All the boys grinned back understanding the idea. Gajeel nodded for Laxus to start the questioning.

"So old man you know how to get in to Fairy Hills without getting caught by the girls?" Laxus grinned devilish

Makarov coughed uncomfortably while sweat start to form on his forehead due to the glares the boys where giving him, "Boys I can't tell you that it's all girl's dormitory, it would be wrong for me to tell you."

The boys begin to grin because they were ready to blackmail their Master to get the information they needed. Jellal stepped forward, "Master Makarov what do you think Erza would say if she knew you had all these magazines just laying around or better yet what would Mira think?"

Makarov turn pale white as a sheet of paper just thinking what the re-quipped mage and she-devil mage would do to him. He compose himself determine not to let the boys win, "I can't let you boys sneak into the girl's sleepover."

Natsu gave a dark laugh, "Oh gramps how did you know about the girls' sleepover? Did you plan on sneaking a peck at our girls?"

"So the perverted old man was planning to sneak in on our girls during the sleepover" all the boys gave a deathly tone.

Before the master could answer Gray and Gajeel held up some of his magazines as a reminder what Erza and Mira would do to him. The boys seeing the old man starting to cave in their smile turned evil knowing they won.

"Alright boys you win I will tell you the passage to get you through Fairy Hills without being caught but please don't tell Erza and Mira. They will kill me especially Lucy she can be scared than the both of them combine, she could kill my soul with one look." Makarov said while shuddered at the thought.

All the boys including the boys outside the door grin of their victory.

"Oh I think I should go…" Makarov started to say but one look of the boys' death 'glares' he drop the subject.

The boys cheer in triumphed because now they how found a way to go to the sleepover without getting caught and stop the old man spying on their girls. All the boys agree to meet an hour before the sleepover.

Lucy

Lucy was running late after her nightmare that Cancer saved her from, she quickly got dress and ran out of her apartment to make her way to Fairy Hills. As she was walking the path pass the guild hall when she ran into unexpected person.

"Gildarts!" Lucy yelled in surprised.


	5. Surprise Guest

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail. characters belong to Hiro!**

**Chapter 4: Surprise Guest**

Lucy came face to face with Gildarts walking to the guild; he was shock to see Lucy knowing the sleepover started at 7. He couldn't help by worry why Lucy was so late to the sleepover but, he notice was she was dress like she used to dress. She had on dark skinny jeans with her brown boots and her belt with her celestial gate keys, also had on flowing blue shirt that hung loose on her. For a moment it look like he was looking at the old Lucy he remember, but he still notice that darkness still within her heart.

"Lucy aren't supposed be at the sleepover with the girls," Gildarts ask concerned.

Lucy laughed at Gildarts, "I know I overslept, I had a hard time waking up but Cancer came to wake me. But I'm alright now you don't need to worry promise."

Gildarts could scene the coldness within her voice knowing he had every reason to worry. Not only did her spirit have to pull her from her demons but the one spirit that knows what Lucy is running from. Every time he looks into her chocolate brown eyes he could see her just going through her emotions and not meaning them. After hearing from both Lucy and Sofia what they had to go through it just made him even angrier. To think a dark guild would go through such lengths for lost magic, but what hurts even more Lucy was allowing herself to just suffer alone. As Gildarts stood there to take in Lucy's magic that was wanting to be release, he remembered how he met them.

_One day Gildarts was coming from an S-Class mission that took less time than he thought it would. He heard noise coming from just ahead of him than he heard a girl scream. Without a second thought he ran ahead and saw a young blonde girl being surrounded by four men ready to attack the young girl. Before he could act the blonde girl quickly release to magic spell that he did not recognize. She was able to knock down three of the four men but just as her guard was let down the fourth man attack her. Gildarts jumped in ready to release his crash magic until his feet were frozen to the ground but is wasn't like any ice-make magic he seen. Then a saw a young boy with blue eyes release a roar to stop the fourth man and quickly ran to check on his blonde companion. Just before he could __ask who they were an ice knife was at his throat and was looking at girl with the bluest eyes his ever seen._

_"__Who are you?" the girl growled._

_The young boy quickly stood in front of the blonde mage ready to protect her. Gildarts laughed at himself because he was out maneuver by teenagers but he could tell by their magic energy they were powerful mages. _

_Gildarts answer the girl's question, "I'm Gildarts of Fairy Tail. I was just coming from a mission until I heard a girl scream. I only just come to help but as I can see my help was not needed."_

_The mages with the bluest eyes didn't seem to want to let their guard down until the blonde girl step from the behind the growling boy._

_"__It's alright I believe what he is telling us is true. Hello Mr. Gildarts I'm Lucy nice to meet you," she smiled._

_And at her words the other two teens relaxed and introduce themselves to him. The girl who froze him to the ground quickly released her magic, "I'm Sofia and I'm sorry I froze you." She bowed. Gildarts laughed, "It's alright I understand the pre-caution of strangers." Then the young boy step forward after being hit by Lucy._

_"__Yo I'm Kanja." After he introduced himself he quickly walked away into the forest but he came back with two cats one purple and one gray. Lucy step forward, "Would you like to join us for dinner Mr. Gildarts then maybe you could tell us more about the mission you just completed. I would really like to hear more about the guild you're from if it's not too much trouble." Gildarts looked at Lucy it was something about her smile that was able to make you feel welcome, "I would love to join you for dinner and by the way just call me Gildarts." Lucy nodded as they walk to a small cabin in the woods. They talked and enjoy dinner together but his curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to know more about these powerful teen mages._

_"__So kids what type of magic do you guys use. I was surprise when I saw the three of you use your magic." But before the girls could answer his question Kanja stood up and faced Gildarts, "Look old man I don't think it's any of your business what type of magic we use. Why don't get out NOW!" Kanja growled. Before Gildarts could answer Sofia hit Kanja over the head, "Kanja shut up you're being rude to our guest. Apologize to him NOW!" Kanja quickly apologize before stepping outside followed by the flying gray cat,_ just like happy_, Gildarts thought._

_After talking with the girls and the purple cat named Kane they all went outside to look for Kanja. They found him training as the grey cat named Ken cheering him on. Gildarts stepped forward to Kanja before the girls could warn him, "Come on kid lets fight so I can kick your ass maybe you can learn some manners." Kanja growled at Gildarts but agreed to fight Gildarts during their fight Gildarts realize Kanja wasn't using his full magic. He shouted at Kanja, "Don't hold back kid show me what you got!" Their fight lasted for 30 minutes before Lucy called it a draw. Gildarts and Kanja laughed as the shook hands._

_"__So kid did I earn your trust to know what type of mages the three of you are?" Gildarts asked hopefully._

_Kanja gave a toothy grin, "I'm a water dragon slayer, my sister Sofia is an ice dragon slayer and Lulu is a Celestial dragon slayers but hers is not the same."_

Gildarts ended up stay with the five of them for a year to helping to train them. Over the year he learned they had a strong scene of protection for one another. Smiling at his memory his attention was pulled to the very blonde trying to get his attention.

"darts! Gildarts! Old man! Are you even listening to me?," Lucy said annoyed.

Gildarts laughed, "Sorry it's just that you look like the same person I remember the first day I met you."

Lucy let a sad smile trance her face, "Yeah I guess your right but I was different then. I'm weak now." Before Gildarts could counter her, she held up her hand telling him she didn't want to talk about it. He saw Lucy losing her will to fight and she refused to use her old magic because it reminded her of them. Her old magic brought back her memories of them, the happy ones and painful ones. She quickly said good bye and ran to Fairy Hills. As he watch her leave Sofia and the two exceeds step from the brushes.

"I see she's blaming herself for everything," Sofia said softly

"How long are you going to stay in the shadows? You said you were looking for her," Gildarts said softly to Sofia.

Sofia sighed not sure how to face Lucy after all these years of being separated.

"You're going to have to tell her you're alive." Gildarts said.

"Gildarts I don't know she's ready yet. I barely made it out with my life from that hell hole. I don't know if I can face her. I couldn't do nothing, I was the oldest and yet I couldn't save them, I couldn't save my own brother," Sofia said quietly. As Gildarts turned to look at Sofia he could see tears coming from her ocean blue eyes.

"You know she would never blame you. She blames herself, I can tell by the look in her eyes when she puts on that fake smile of hers," Gildarts sighed sadly.

"I know…I guess in a way she is the same old Lucy," Sofia stated sadly.

Lucy

_Did I really call Gildarts old man again_, Lucy thought. As she recollected her memoires, but when she was talking to Gildarts she felt the same magic energy for the past. Shaking her head, "That's not possibly right, it's most likely because of all these dreams I've been having," she said bitterly.

She was lost in her train of thought when she realized she was at Fairy Hills. Before she could step into the grand gates she was knocked down by a blue blur to the ground. After a moment taking in what knocked her to the ground she saw Wendy crying.

"Lucy I was so worry when you didn't arrived yet so when I smelled you I came running," Wendy said sadly.

Lucy sighed as she hugged the crying girl trying to calm her down. After Wendy calm down they walked into Fairy Hills to join the others girls. Erza was the first to see them and quickly made her way to the two girls, she turned to Lucy, "Lucy you're late I was getting worry you forgot about the sleepover."

Lucy bowed, "I'm sorry I worried you I was taking a nap and couldn't wake up until Cancer wake me. I'm so sorry."

Erza nodded as she led the way to the other girls but Wendy notice the look in Lucy's eyes to see something was haunting her. She also notice she was dress differently, "Lucy you look so pretty, I mean not that you don't usually look pretty." A small blush coated Wendy's check. Lucy smiled sweetly at a young slayer, "Thank you." When they reach the girls they saw more than half were drunk. When Levy saw Lucy she rushed over to hug her best friend, "Bunny-girl-hic-lu-hic!"

Lucy sweat dropped at her drunken friend. 'Bunny-girl' wow she talks like Gajeel when she's drunk.

"Oh, so Lucy finally made it to the party!" Cana yelled with a glass of wine in her hand. Lucy smiled apologetic to her, Cana sighed showing her accepted Lucy's apology.

"Listen up you drunk ladies!" Cana half laugh and yelled.

"Hic-what do you need?" Juvia slurred.

Cana held up a couple bottles to the drunken girls.

"W-what's hic-that?" glazed over Levy asked Cana.

"Yeah what the solid script woman said," Lisanna slurring.

Cana just silenced them by handing each of the girls the small bottle, and then she turned to all the sober girls to tell them what makes this bottle so special.

"This is called Veritaserum; it can make a drunken person sober. The catch is you will end up telling the truth and only truth. So any feelings or secrets you have will come out in the open," Cana grin devilish.

Wendy and Lucy sweat dropped from their forehead. Lucy was counting her lucky stars that she didn't have to drink Veritaserum. Strangely enough Mira and Erza were not phase by Cana's action,_they knew, _Lucy thought.

Wendy was a little worry because she knew the boys were listening to everything that was happening tonight. What worried her even more was Lisanna, she loves Natsu but he didn't feel the same way, he loves Lucy. She also knew Lucy held feeling for Natsu and secretly wishing that she will say her feelings so Natsu can confess to her.

The sneaky boys

"Salamander stop with your growling and heating up! Bunny-girl is finally here." Gajeel growled after looking at the blonde mage entrance.

"Yeah flame-brain, stop blowing smoke from your nose and listen to metal-head." Gray said annoyed.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second. Look is that is that Bunny-girl!" Gajeel said in surprising tone that shocked the boys since he never showed emotions.

Natsu turned he head to his future mate and his mouth drop as a blush coated his checks.

"Cheerleader changed her style. I think she is looking hotter than normal, though I prefer her revealing clothes." Bixlow said while hanging out his tongue out but quickly stepped back seeing Natsu glare at him.

Natsu has always thought Lucy looked beautiful but he frowned thinking what made she changed her clothes. He was even more worried that she said Cancer had to wake her up. _What's going on Luce?_ Natsu thought.

Gajeel quickly gain everyone's attention, "Wait is that Veritaserum!"

Laxus mouth drop looking at his girl Cana pulling out all the stops.

"Hell yeah, now boys let's see what our girls secrets are tonight." As the boys high-five each other

A mischievous glint was shown in all the boys' eyes knowing there was going to be show. Every one of the boys looked at each other and smirked as if saying 'Let the show begin'

Spirit World

Loke was still wondering what he didn't know about Lucy since Cancer went to the human world to check on Lucy. And when he return his been by Aquarius side talking. After getting frustrated that the two no three spirits not tell him what's going on with their master. He turned to the only spirit that would give he the answers he needed, Crux.

"Did you need something Sir Leo?" Crux bowed

"Yes Crux I need to know what's so dark about Lucy's past that Aquarius and Cancer are worried." Loke sighed

"I'm sorry Sir Leo but I cannot tell you, the Spirit King said that is classified information," Crux bowed again.

Before Loke could ask more questions Cancer walked to Loke. He bowed, "If I may Sir Leo I will tell you about Miss Lucy's past and why we are worried." Loke nodded waiting for Cancer to tell him the Leader of the Zodiacs about their beloved master. After hearing Lucy's past Loke could believe that his caring Celestial mage was fighting such darkness alone.

Loke turned to Cancer, "Does Natsu know about Lucy. I mean if anyone could help her it would him. It's obvious that he loves her."

Cancer sighed, "Miss Lucy is scared to tell Master Natsu about her past. She doesn't want history repeating its self again."

"But I know Natsu won't let that happen why can't we tell Natsu for Lucy. He can show her. They are each other mates; everyone can see it but them!" Loke yelled.

Cancer shook his head, "No Sir Leo we promise Miss Lucy that we would never tell anyone and as her spirits we have to respect our Master. As for Master Natsu he realized his feeling for our Lucy, we just have to wait for her to open up to him. I can feel she wants to, she's just scared."

As Cancer walked away Loke thought,_please Natsu help Lucy though this darkness she fighting alone, protect my Master._

The girls

"W-what happen?" Levy said while grabbing her head.

"Yeah Mira I just remember is drinking a few glasses," Lisanna said confused.

"Oh Levy and everyone you just drank too much. So only Cana, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and I were sober," Mira said sweetly.

"W-what-Love rival is that really you!" Juvia yelled.

Everyone eyes were the size as dinner plates looking at Lucy's new outfit.

"Wow Lucy you look amazing!" Lisanna said surprised.

"Lu! Why do you look even more beautiful with your new outfit? Is it for someone special? You know his not here." Levy grin teasingly.

Lucy laughed, "Levy I see you're back to your senses? I mean you were the one calling me Bunny-girl maybe you been around Gajeel too much lately."

Levy turned bright red but Wendy knew Gajeel was grinning like a mad man; she had to hold back her smirk.

"Enough teasing poor Levy about her man!" Cana teased

"What no fair she started it first," Lucy pouted

Everyone laughed at Lucy and Levy pouting cute like.

Wendy couldn't help but think how her brothers would love to come down to kiss their girls silly.

Mira clearing her throat, "Alright girls it's time to play a game."

"What kind of game?" all the girls asked at once.

"Truth or Dare," Erza grinned

_I don't like how Erza is grinning,_ Lucy thought as sweat dropped.

"Okay everyone time to get comfort. Everyone get in a circle." Mira commanded.

As the girl made a circle, Mira in between Lisanna and Erza, beside Erza sat Wendy, followed by Lucy, Levy sat by Lucy, next was Juvia, Evergreen then enter the group of girls.

"So is everyone comfortable," Mira asked loudly.

With a nod from everyone Mira clapped her hands, "Then let's began the game!"

Mira held the bottle in her hands, than place the bottle on the floor to spin the bottle. Everyone having a nervous look as their eyes glued to the bottle watching it spin hoping it doesn't land on them first. As the bottle begun to slow down the girls held their breath, but they let out their breath when they saw the bottle land on Erza.

Mira grinned evilly and asked, "Well, Erza, Truth or Dare?"


End file.
